Harry en Hacienda Trueba
by FabrizzioSnape
Summary: Crossover entre Harry Potter y Pasión de Gavilanes. ¿Qué pasaría si los Dursley murieran? ¿Y si resulta que Dumbledore se equivocaba y Harry sí tenía más familia? Casi al final del primer año en Hogwarts se ven obligados a buscar a esa familia desconocida que se encuentra, nada más y nada menos que, en Colombia. ¿Cambiará algo más a parte de que Harry aprenda a hablar español?


Disclaimer: Ni los escenarios ni los personajes de Harry Potter y de Pasión de Gavilanes me pertenecen. Yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.

Los hermanos Reyes, que vivían en la Hacienda Trueba en Montealto (Boyacá, Colombia), estaban muy orgullosos de decir que eran decentes y trabajadores, afortunadamente. Sin embargo, todos sus vecinos estaban dispuestos a pensar lo peor de ellos, aunque no les importaba.

El mayor, el señor Juan Reyes era el administrador de la hacienda, que se dedicaba a la cría de caballos. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, moreno y de ojos oscuros, con un cuello normal y barba corta descuidada. El mediano, el señor Óscar Reyes, era el encargado de las finanzas y las negociaciones. Era algo más bajo que su hermano mayor y también musculoso, moreno, de ojos verdes y sin barba. El menor, el señor Franco Reyes, era el propietario de la hacienda, una cadena de supermercados, varias propiedades más, numerosas participaciones en varias empresas más… Era alto, delgado, rubio, de ojos azules y llevaba una pequeña perilla que dulcificaba su rostro.

El señor Juan estaba soltero, pero acababa de tener un hijo con la hija mediana de los dueños de la hacienda vecina, pero aún no lo conocía; el señor Óscar estaba casado con la hija pequeña de los mentados vecinos; y el señor Franco era viudo de la anterior propietaria de todos sus bienes. Junto a ellos convivían los vaqueros de la hacienda y el personal de la casa. Entre ellos cabe destacar a la señora Eva Rodríguez, quién hacía las veces de gobernanta de la casa y asesora financiera cuando se lo pedían; y a la señora Quintina Canosa, una mujer joven, con pocos estudios, pero muy trabajadora. Ambas se habían ganado la confianza y el cariño de los tres hermanos, que no las presentaban como empleadas, sino como señoras que les colaboraban.

Los Reyes tenían todo lo que querían y más, y no tenían ningún secreto inconfesable que les atormentara. Sólo un gran dolor, la pérdida de su hermanita, la señorita Libia Reyes, porque ella se había suicidado al enterarse de la pérdida de su gran amor y padre de su hijo aún no nacido.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando los señores Reyes se despertaron un día de semana como otro cualquiera, con el cielo cubierto de nubes que amenazaba lluvia. Pero nada había en ese cielo que prsagiara que su vida estaría a punto de cambiar una vez más. El señor Óscar canturreaba mientras se daba un largo baño de espuma antes de vestirse y empezar el día. Mientras, el señor Juan terminaba de ponerse la camisa y el señor Franco bajaba al comedor después de acomodar sus papeles en la cartera que iba a llevar a la oficina.

Ninguno hizo caso a los ladridos casuales de los perros guardianes de la finca.

A las ocho y media, el señor Franco cogió su cartera, se despidió de sus hermanos, Eva y Quintina, se metió en su coche y se alejó de la hacienda. El señor Juan salió también de la casa, rumbo a los establos. Por su lado, el señor Óscar subió a la biblioteca a revisar unos informes.

Un par de horas más tarde, Óscar se dirigió al exterior de la casa para coger su coche e ir a la ciudad. Sin embargo, al llegar se encontró un gato atigrado subido al capó de la camioneta de su hermano Juan. Por un momento, esto lo despistó porque ellos no tenían gato, pero luego sonrió divertido por la posición del minino. Con cuidado se acercó, a ver si conseguía alguna pista de dónde había salido. Pudo observar que no llevaba collar, pero que estaba muy bien cuidado. Al cabo de unos minutos, acercó su mano con cuidado pero seguridad, dejando que el gato lo oliera. Cuando le pareció prudente, le acarició la cabeza con cuidado, consiguiendo un suave ronroneo como respuesta. El señor Óscar sonrió de nuevo. De pronto tomó una decisión, le dijo al gato que esperara donde estaba y volvió rápidamente a la casa. Tres minutos después volvió con un pequeño plato de comida para el felino. Después de dejárselo en el suelo, lejos de la entrada de los coches, lo acarició de nuevo y se fue a cumplir con el recado que tenía pendiente.

A partir de ese momento, el día fue normal para los tres hermanos. El señor Juan limpió los establos, montó a caballo y continuó con el entrenamiento de un par de caballos jóvenes con los que llevaba varios días trabajando. El señor Óscar sacó el gato de su mente completamente y se reunió con el señor Franco en la oficina, donde asistieron juntos a un par de reuniones. A la hora de la comida decidieron ir a un restaurante que tenían cerca y que servía buena comida. Por el camino encontraron una flashmob con gente vestida como si fueran caballeros medievales y que retaba en duelo a, supuestamente, inocentes transeúntes. Parecía que eran estudiantes de teatro que estaban recaudando fondos para la obra de fin de curso. Ese tipo de cosas les encantaban a los dos menores de los Reyes porque los sacaba de la rutina.

Al salir de comer, los estudiantes aún seguían haciendo su espectáculo. Al ir distraído, el señor Franco chocó accidentalmente con una de las chicas que participaba.

—Perdón—dijo inmediatamente, un poco confuso por el golpe y porque la chica se había abrazado a él para evitar caerse.

—¡No se disculpe! La culpa también es mía por no fijarme por dónde iba.—ella se alejó con un creciente sonrojo tras recibir una sonrisa cordial por parte del señor Franco.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron un poco descolocados por la reacción de la joven, pero no le dieron mayor importancia y regresaron a la oficina para continuar con sus tareas para el día (una asamblea que prometía ser tediosa). Cuando acabaron con todo, cada uno se dirigió a su coche y se pusieron rumbo a su casa.

Cuando entraron en el camino de la Hacienda Trueba, Óscar no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo primero que vio fue el gato atigrado que había encontrado por la mañana, que volvía a estar sentado en capó de la camioneta de su hermano mayor. Bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia él.

—¡Hola!—dijo con suavidad, acariciándolo nuevamente entre las orejas.

El señor Franco se acercó a ver que hacía su hermano y también sonrió a ver el gato. De forma similar a cómo había hecho el señor Óscar por la mañana, se dejó oler para acariciar al minino tras unos minutos de evaluación gatuna.

Al cabo de un rato, ingresaron a la casa, para volver afuera unos minutos después. El señor Óscar llevaba un nuevo plato de comida apta para gatos y el señor Franco llevaba una manta vieja que podía servirle al pobre gato como refugio en la fría noche otoñal que tenían por delante.

El señor Juan había tenido un día normal. Mientras cenaban, puso al corriente a sus hermanos de como progresaba el trabajo en la hacienda y el entrenamiento de los caballos. Los señores Óscar y Franco se comportaron con toda normalidad, escuchando a su hermano para, más tarde y como buenos hermanos menores, picarlo con cualquier tontería. Tras la cena, se retiraron a la sala para no irse a dormir con el estómago lleno. Allí estuvieron hablando de cualquier tontería.

De pronto, al señor Juan se le vino una idea a la cabeza:

—Oigan—empezó—, ¿ustedes se acuerdan del viaje que hicimos a Inglaterra cuándo éramos niños?

—No—respondió el señor Franco—, yo era demasiado pequeño. Recuerdo escuchar a nuestros padres hablar de ese viaje y ver alguna foto, pero nada más.

—Yo estoy casi igual que el flaco, Juancho—añadió el señor Óscar—. Recuerdo una niña pelirroja muy linda y algo mayor que tú jugando con nosotros, pero nada más. ¿Por qué?

—No sé. Se me vino ahora a la cabeza—el señor Juan se frotó el mentón, pensativo—. No me hagan caso.

—No, está bien. ¿Fuimos a ver a una hermana de mamá que vivía allá con su familia, no?—intentó recordar el señor Franco.

—Sí. La tía Rosi. Se fue a estudiar allá, conoció al tío Ed, se enamoró, se casó y allá se quedó—respondió el señor Óscar—. Si no recuerdo mal, tuvo dos hijas, Petunia y Lily. La que yo recuerdo es Lily, la menor.

—¿Tuvo?—preguntó Franco extrañado.

—Sí, tuvo. Falleció con su esposo hace unos doce años—dijo el señor Juan con pesar—Nos dijeron que de una explosión de gas en su casa. Desde entonces no sabemos nada de nuestras primas.

—¿Y dónde estaba yo que no me enteré?

—¡Ay, mi flaco! Tu estabas inmerso en el maravilloso mundo de la edad del pavo, en la que uno no se entera de nada a no ser que le pase en las narices—se metió el señor Óscar con el señor Franco.

La conversación siguió largo rato más, entre risas y bromas entre hermanos. Después se fueron a dormir.

Mientras ellos conversaban, el gato que dejaron afuera estaba cómodamente tumbado en la manta que los hermando le habían dejado. Cada poco bostezaba, soñoliento por la comida y el calorcito de la manta.

Cuando se apagaron las luces de la casa, un hombre apareció al lado de la camioneta sobre la que el gato estuvo sentado. Lo hizo de pronto y sin ningún tipo de aviso previo. El gato levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

La Hacienda Trueba nunca había visto un hombre así, y eso que su anterior dueña no era del todo convencional. Era alto, delgado, muy mayor y con larga cabellera y barba plateadas. Vestía una túnica de color púrpura larga hasta el suelo. Tenía los ojos azules claros y brillaban con la luz de los faroles que aún continuaban encendidos. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.

En otras circunstancias, Albus Dumbledore hubiera realizado algún tipo de truco para que su presencia pasara completamente desapercibida, pero esa noche eso no le interesaba del todo. Al ver al gato tumbado en la manta, rió entre dientes y murmuró:

—Al menos esta vez está confortable.

Se dirigió al gato y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada del porche de la casa. No lo miró, a fin de cuentas sentarse en el suelo a su edad requiere esfuerzo, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.

—Espero que tu tiempo aquí haya sido más confortable que el que pasate en Privet Drive.

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero este ya no estaba. En su lugar había una mujer de aspecto severo, gafas de montura cuadrada y que llevaba una capa sobre los hombros y el cabello recogido en un prieto moño. Parecía bastante a gusto de dónde estaba.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de que estos son los hombres que buscamos, Albus?—preguntó.

—Totalmente. Y por lo que veo, han cuidado bien de ti, Minerva. Nunca te había visto tan cómoda en tu forma de gato salvo en tu despacho.

—Tu también estarías cómodo si dos hombres jóvenes y guapos te acarician, te dan comida y una fuente cómoda de calor.—respondió la profesora McGonagall.

Albus Dumbledore solo sonrió, aunque internamente le daba la razón con vehemencia.

—¿Qué te han parecido nuestro candidatos? ¿Estos sí merecen la pena?

—Desde luego. Por lo que he podido observar, son jóvenes muy trabajadores y correctos. Son los dueños de todo esto y tienen varios trabajadores bajo su mando, pero en todo momento han sido educados con ellos, tratándolos con respeto. Creo que el mayor es un poco más irascible que los otros dos, pero no me pareció peligroso.—en todo momento se la notaba complacida por el trato recibido por dos de los hermanos Reyes.

—En ese caso, vamos a hablar con ellos—dijo el mago anciano. Sacó dos botellitas de una poción verde lima y le tendió una. Después de que ambos se las bebieran, Albus Dumbledore añadió—¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?

—Por favor—mientras recibía el caramelo, añadió—. Sé que Severus es un gran pocionista y que sus preparados nunca fallan, pero este sabor...—y suprimió un escalofrío.

El mago se limitó a reírse mientras se levantaba y procedía a ayudar a levantarse a la profesora McGonagall.

Los dos hechiceros se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada principal de la casa, donde llamaron al timbre y esperaron a ser atendidos. Quintina abrió la puerta, encontrándose a dos viejitos estrafalarios que pedían hablar con sus patrones.

Ella fue a buscarlos con algo de duda, pero era mejor que fueran ellos los que decidieran que hacer con esos señores. Los tres hermanos, que todavía estaban despiertos, bajaron las escaleras en pijama, cansados y con ganas de irse a dormir.

—Buenas noches—saludó el señor Franco—. ¿En que podemos servirles mis hermanos y yo?

—Buenas noches, jóvenes—devolvió el saludo el hombre—. En primer lugar, dejen que nos presentemos. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y ella es Minerva McGonagall. Venimos de Reino Unido para tratar con ustedes un asunto de enorme gravedad.

—¿Reino Unido?—dijo el señor Juan con extrañeza—¿Esto no tendrá algo que ver con nuestras primas, verdad?—sus hermanos lo miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas—¿Qué? No me miren así. Esas dos muchachas son la única conexión que tenemos con ese país.

—Visto así...—aceptó Óscar.

—De hecho, señor Reyes, señores Reyes, sí, nuestra presencia tiene que ver con sus primas.—asintió Minerva.

—En ese caso, siéntense, por favor—el señor Franco se dirigió a Quintina—. Quintina, si es tan amable de traernos café, ¿sí? Creo que lo vamos a necesitar.

—En seguidita se los traigo, Don Franquito. Con permiso.

Y Quintina salió de la sala en busca del café mientras los dos magos y los dueños de casa se acomodaban en los sofás.

—Ustedes dirán para qué somos buenos.—intentó iniciar el señor Óscar la conversación.

—Antes de empezar a contarles qué nos trae hasta aquí, necesito que me digan qué es lo último que saben de ellas, para saber yo hasta cuándo remontarme en la historia.

—No sabemos nada de ellas desde que fallecieron sus padres, Don Albus.—respondió el señor Juan.

—En ese caso, me temo que tengo que empezar desde el principio. Como ustedes ya saben, hace doce años murieron los señores Evans, sus tíos y padres de Petunia y Lily—los tres hermanos asintieron—. Creo que les dijeron que fue un escape de gas, pero eso no es cierto. En esa época estaba habiendo una amenaza terrorista bastante grave en Inglaterra, pero el gobierno lo acalló para que no llegaran noticias a otros países. Sus tíos fueron víctimas de esos terroristas.

—¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que eran personas tranquilas con una vida común y corriente.—el señor Juan se extraño.

—Sí, ellos sí—aceptó McGonagall—, pero su prima Lily no. Ella pertenecía a un cuerpo de seguridad secreto que se dedicaba a perseguir a esos terroristas. Y, para vengarse de ella, fueron a por sus padres.

Los tres hermanos los miraron como si les hubieran dicho que la Tierra era plana.

—Y no solo ella, su marido también lo era—continuó Albus—, al igual que los padres de él. Hace algo más de diez años, cuando la situación era ya insostenible y los terroristas parecía que iban a ganar la batalla en cualquier momento, atacaron a Lily y a su familia. Ese día, ella y su marido fallecieron, dejando huérfano a su hijo de 15 meses, Harry.

Al ver que se habían quedado mudos, Minerva cogió el testigo de la historia.

—Afortunadamente, la amenaza desapareció ese día gracias a algo que hicieron James y Lily, pero no sabemos qué.

—Todo eso está muy bien, me resulta increíble, pero ¿por qué no?—dijo el señor Juan al salir del shock por lo que estaban contando ese par de viejos—Mi duda es, ¿por qué viene a contarnos eso ahora?

—Estamos llegando a esa parte, señor Reyes, tenga paciencia—contestó Minerva con su mejor voz de profesora. Los señores Óscar y Franco pusieron cara de risa cuando oyeron a alguien pedirle paciencia a su hermano.

—Cuando eso ocurrió, pensamos que era buena idea que Harry se criara con la familia de su madre, es decir, con su tía Petunia. A James no le queda familia directa y que sea segura para el niño—continuó Albus como si la interrupción del señor Juan no hubiera tenido lugar—. Eso fue una solución que valió durante un tiempo, pero ya no. Y además, hemos descubierto que no fue la mejor que podíamos haber buscado.

—¿Por qué?

—Verán, para entrar a ese cuerpo de seguridad secreto hace falta asistir a una escuela especial desde los once años. Normalmente, esta entrada es hereditaria, pero a veces aparecen casos como el de Lily, que tiene aptitudes para ingresar aunque nadie de su familia lo hubiera hecho antes que ella. Pero Petunia tenía envidia de su hermana, ella no tenía las capacidades especiales necesarias y no fue a una escuela exclusiva—explicó la mujer—. Durante toda su adolescencia trató bastante mal a Lily por esto, como si fuera un monstruo, y este resentimiento lo trasladó al pequeño Harry. Además contaminó a sus propios hijo y marido, Dudley y Vernon, para que hicieran lo mismo.

—Tengo que reconocer que ubicar a Harry con ellos fue mi error. Contaba con que Petunia hubiera superado tanto rencor al madurar. Y que aunque no fuera así, la compasión por su sobrino huérfano haría el resto del trabajo. Pero no fue así.

—¿Nos está intentando decir que nuestra prima Petunia y su familia maltrataron de alguna manera a Harry mientras estaba bajo su cuidado?—inquirió el señor Franco, con el señor Óscar a su lado con cara de querer matar a alguien.

—Eso nos tememos—respondió Minerva con pesar—. No tenemos una confirmación exacta. Lo que sí sabemos es que fueron negligentes con sus necesidades afectivas y algunas de las físicas. Pero no sabemos hasta que punto.

—Si hay negligencia física y emocional, eso es maltrato—dijo el señor Juan con los dientes apretados—. No solo hay maltrato en golpes, en descuidar a un niño inocente e indefenso también lo hay.

—Estamos de acuerdo—dijo Albus.

—Intuyo que si están aquí, hablándonos de todo esto, es porque quieren que nos hagamos cargo de Harry—trató de adivinar el señor Óscar.

—Así es. No sería mucho tiempo. Harry está en su primer año de la escuela especial a la que fueron sus padres. De modo que sería sólo en las vacaciones de verano y navidad.

—Creo, y seguramente mis hermanos están de acuerdo conmigo, que aunque fuera todo el año, lo aceptaríamos igual—los dos menores asintieron ante las palabras de su hermano mayor—. La familia es lo más sagrado para nosotros y no vamos a dejar a uno de los nuestros tirado.

—Mi hermano tiene mucha, pero mucha razón—continuó el señor Franco—. Y rechazamos con fuerza los actos de Petunia.

—Espero poder encontrármela de frente para decirle una palabritas a esa descarada—terminó el señor Óscar—. Estoy seguro de que toda la familia se sentiría muy avergonzada con su comportamiento.

—Nos alegra ver que ya se muestran protectores con un niño que no conocen, pero sobre lo de encontrarse con Petunia para ajustar cuentas con ella...—Albus dudó—, me temo que no va ser posible.

—Todo lo que les acabamos de contar sobre el tratamiento recibido por Harry se debe a que Petunia y su marido murieron en un accidente de tráfico hace apenas diez días. Vimos como Dudley y la hermana de Vernon Dursley trataban a Harry y atamos cabos. Y al preguntarle a él… Pues se puso a la defensiva, confirmando nuestros temores.

Los hermanos volvieron a quedarse en shock. No sabían como reaccionar. No tenían contacto con su familia británica, pero sabían que existía. Y de golpe, sus primas ya no estaban y les tocaba hacerse cargo de un niño. Tres hombres de 29, 27 y 25 años que en su anterior experiencia tratando de criar a un menor había acabado con dicho menor suicidándose.

—Ok. Ese niño nos necesita, eso está claro—una vez más, el señor Juan fue el primero en salir del estupor—. ¿Algo más que debamos saber sobre este tema?

—Por hoy no. Creo que ya les hemos suficiente material para mantenerlos toda la noche en vela y no veo conveniente que añadamos más información—dijo Albus—. Mañana volveremos y traeremos a Harry con nosotros para que lo conozcan.

Con esto se dio por terminada la conversación. Las cinco personas se despidieron y los magos regresaron a Escocia con buen sabor de boca. Por su lado, los tres señores Reyes regresaron a sus cuartos sin saber que pensar, pero con el peso de saber que pronto habría de nuevo una persona que dependería de ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había un muchacho moreno y de ojos verdes que no era consciente de lo mucho que su vida iba a cambiar en breve, sin saber que se iba a pasar los próximos años dudando si le gustaba más montar en escoba o a caballo, teniendo tres adultos que se interesaban por él, por cómo se encontraba, cómo le iba en la escuela... Ni que, gracias a Dumbledore y McGonagall, pronto iba a formar parte de una pequeña familia de seis (porque Quintina y Eva también cuentan) muy unida y feliz.

¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Mi intención con esta introducción es mantener un poco el estilo de ese primer capítulo de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. El resto no serán así.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
